The present invention relates to information processing, more particularly, to a method and system for information browsing.
As mobile electronic devices become popular, people increasingly use mobile electronic devices to browse information. Scrollbar is a manner of information browsing frequently used in prior art. However, due to the small size of screen of the mobile electronic devices, when there is a large amount of content (e.g., a 200 pages document), efficient content browsing can not be realized with a traditional scrollbar.